Shadow Saiyan
by Kurumi Lover 6451
Summary: Riku cousin of Vegeta , Student of Bardock , Best Friend of Gine , and Son of Fasha . Follow him and his lovely beauties as they bring a New Age of the Saiyan Race and protect their new home planet along with the entire galaxy. Smart , and Strong Oc Saiyan oc OcxHarem Ageless oc fem. Broly Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Saiyans Arrival part .1

On King Kai's planet, a explosion and flash of light took place; a shock of wind blowing wildly. King Kai, along with bubbles and Gregory were forced to shield their eyes from such an event. Once the wind subsided and the lighting returned to normal, King Kai removed his arm to gaze at the cause of the explosion.

Son Goku grinned as he relaxed his stance and turned to his other worldly teacher. King Kai smiled as well as he began praising his student, "Impressive Goku. To be perfectly honest I never thought you would be able to handle the Spirit bomb so skillfully," King Kai told.

"It wasn't easy, but I got it," Goku grinned, as he looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. King Kai nodded in agreement, a small smile still in place.

"That is true. Goku, you mustn't forget; the spirit bomb is used by gathering energy from all sorts of living things. Plants, animals, people, even the particles of energy that make up the air in the atmosphere, contribute a small share of energy," King Kai explained to his student.

"Therefore, you must be very careful. You see, you have mastered this small planet here, on this small planet. But creating the spirit bomb on earth will give it immense power, though if the sun is also up you will have difficulty controlling the technique. Even the slightest error could destroy the earth," King Kai warned.

"If possible, I would like for you to refrain from using the spirit bomb. But if you must, use it only once, understand?" King Kai ordered, earning a nod from the Saiyan.

"I hear ya King Kai. I'll stick to the Kaio-ken technique, that should do it!" Goku smirked, earning an agreed nod from King Kai.

"Right well I think the time has come to say goodbyes. The Saiyans will be arriving on earth tomorrow," King Kai reminded. Goku gave a grim nod before King Kai jumped with a terrified scream making Goku jump a bit in surprise.

"OH NO!" The Kai shouted as he crouched a bit, his attendees giving twitches. Goku blinked before he voiced his concerns, worried what was wrong.

"This is bad, really really bad! We have several problems Goku," King Kai trembled, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What is it King kai?" Goku wondered, wanting to know what had his teacher so shook. King Kai gulped as he silently counted, but this seemed to freak him out even more.

"It seems that some more added guests have made course to Earth, I just learned that six more possibly seven Saiyans entered the North Galaxy and are making their way to earth as we speak!" King Kai revealed, earning a shocked look from Goku.

"What do you mean seven more?! Are you saying we have to deal with a total of Nine Saiyans?!" Goku demanded with a extremely worried look on his face. King Kai nodded his head, positively sure. How he didn't notice these extra six till now bothered him greatly.

"The second issue we have is…I forgot to include in my calculations how long it would take you to get back to earth by snake way!" King Kai revealed as well, which caused Goku's eyes to bulge out of his head.

"But King Kai; I thought you were going to just transport me back to earth! I can't believe this happening! We have nine Saiyans coming to earth who are probably really strong and it's going to take me a long time to get to my friends!" Goku summarized.

"Well after your training you'll be much faster. It'll probably take you two days to finish snake way if you go full speed," King Kai told him.

"No! That means I'll be a day late, it'll be all over by then! I can do that!" Goku exclaimed as King Kai snapped at him.

"Relax Goku! I'm not perfect you know! Even I make mistakes, granted the first is a huge misread on my part but still! Now, lets keep our cool so we can take the next step alright!" King Kai stated, earning a blank look from Goku.

In Kame house bathroom was the turtle hermit Roshi or master Roshi as Krillin & Goku would call him. He was currently giggling perversely as he was reading a playboy magazine. Till he heard,

'Hello! Master Roshi! Master Roshi can you hear me? Hello?' Goku called, trying to reach him. Roshi jumped from hearing his dead students voice, looking around frantically.

"Goku? Is that you where are you? Aren't you dead?" Roshi demanded out loud, kind of spooked.

'Oh so this thing does work. Yeah Master Roshi I'm still dead but I have to tell you something. Did you collect all the Dragon balls?' Goku wondered, earning a nod and a yes from Roshi.

'Good, I need you guys to wish me back to life. My training is done and it's time for me to come home. Also a couple more things, King Kai told me that seven more Saiyans are showing up along with the first two, and they will all arrive sometime tomorrow!' Goku explained, earning a shout of surprise.

"WHAT?! Nine Saiyans?! Tomorrow you say?! That can't be! Has it been a year already?!" Roshi questioned, truly panicking now. "Oh this bad," Roshi muttered.

'I know, and I won't be getting there till the day after tomorrow. Somehow the others are going to have to hold them off till I get there, it seems are odds are getting lower now with seven more Saiyans arriving,' Goku mentioned.

"Well I hope you are ready and strong enough to fight when you get here. I don't know how this is all going to turn out," Roshi grumbled, earning a nod of agreement from his old student.

'I have, hopefully things won't get too bad. Anyway I have to go. King Kai is getting squished. See ya later!' Goku cheered before his voice faded away.

Roshi wiped his ass and barged out the bathroom to see Bulma, Oolong and Puar. "Hey gang, get the dragon balls! I just talked to Goku!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Saiyans Arrival pt.2

As Piccolo continued to train Gohan, Master Roshi summoned the Magical Dragon Shenron from the seven mystic Dragon balls. His wish to return Goku back to life was granted. The pure hearted Saiyan then left King Kai's planet in a hurry, wanting to make every second count.

However as the hours passed, and a new day rolled around; two pods zoomed past Earth's Solar System, heading for the planet itself. The two pods broke through Earth's atmosphere and headed straight for East city, gaining attention from the locals.

The two pods crashed down within the city, causing a panic to strike a cord within the people of the city. It was eerily silent, only mutters of worry and confusion breaking it. The two pods then opened, and individuals stepped out, wearing strange armor.

They were both men, One was tall muscular and bald, while the other was short and had strange blackish purplish hair.

The Saiyan's have arrived.

Piccolo opened his eyes, breaking his meditation and looked towards the east with narrowed eyes. Gohan blinked before his eyes too narrowed as he felt the same presence as Piccolo.

"So, the Saiyans are here," Piccolo muttered, Gohan nodded coming to that conclusion as well.

"Yeah, so my dad should be here soon too, right?" Gohan asked, earning a small nod from the Demon King.

Both Saiyans looked around observing the frightened humans of earth. The large Saiyan, Nappa smirked before he and his partner started to float which only spooked the humans out more.

As they floated, their presence was also felt by the other Z-warriors. The two Saiyans finally were out of the craters they created and were now on the ground, with smirks on their faces.

Looking around, Nappa spoke, "Ne, Vegeta, what do you think we should do about these gawking fools? They bother me." Vegeta hummed in thought before voicing his own thoughts.

"Oh, why don't you decide for once?" Vegeta suggested. Nappa's smirk widened as he accepted this.

"Really? Thanks Vegeta, this will be a lot of fun for me," Nappa thanked emitting a chuckle from the Prince. Nappa opened one of his palms, gathering energy into it. Flicking his two forefingers upward, the whole city was engulfed in a bright light. The humans in the area were vaporized by the attack, their lives ended.

Even from their own separate far locations, the Z-warriors could see the explosion taking place, an aftershock of wind blowing really hard. Looks of anger were on Tien and Piccolo's face, while confusion and worry were on Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan's.

When the light finally subsided there was a very large burnt crater that was once East city. Nappa laughed as he gazed at his handiwork.

"Do you think I was trying too hard to impress them Vegeta?" Nappa asked with a smirk. Vegeta gave a small sigh before he gave his reply.

"There isn't anyone else to impress Nappa; I should have known better to let you have any fun." Vegeta told him, earning a frown from Nappa.

"But why? A little destruction won't affect the sell price of this planet. What's the big deal?" Nappa wondered, earning a side glare from Vegeta.

"Try to use your brain. We came here for the dragon balls remember? To grant our wish, you remember the wish don't you Nappa?" Vegeta reminded with a slight edge to his tone. Nappa gave a nod and a sigh.

"Yeah I remember. My bad Vegeta, I guess I wasn't thinking. Can't wish for immortality if I blow up everything," Nappa grumbled earning a nod from the smaller Saiyan.

"Yes, you are correct. Anyway lets both forget about it, what's done can't be undone," Vegeta brushed it off before he touched his scouter and looked around. "Now first we need to find out who has the highest power level. He'll be the one who finished off Raditz," Vegeta brought up, earning a nod from Nappa who also started to tap on his scouter.

Nappa blinked in small surprise as he looked around. "More than a dozen people on this planet have power levels more than a thousand," Nappa stated. "How is that possible?" Nappa wondered.

"How should I know? Maybe they have been preparing for us. Not to worry, we'll start out by finding the strongest one." Vegeta waved it off as they continued to look.

"I just found two of them, they both have the strongest power level on the planet," Nappa pointed out, earning a smirk from Vegeta who also located them.

"Really? Good then, this may be interesting after all. Lets go," Vegeta ordered, earning a large grin from Nappa before they both took off towards the two highest power levels.

"There on their way here," Piccolo spoke as he pulled off his hat and cape. "Gohan do not be afraid. Have faith in your strength, you became strong this last year." Piccolo praised which earned a confident nod from Gohan.

However a moment, Piccolo was instantly on guard, as he thought there was another Saiyan. But it just turned out to be Krillin. After exchanging some banter, Piccolo told them to shut up, because the Saiyans were now above them.

Both Gohan and Krillin looked up to see it was true. Nappa gave a chuckle as he spoke, "So one more joined them. I wonder what they are doing here out in the middle of nowhere,"

"I think they were waiting for us. Yes I'm sure of it," Vegeta smirked as he and Nappa observed them both. After a moment they both calmly set down and greeted the earth's last defense.

"I'm only going to say this once, leave this planet! This is your last chance to get out of this alive." Piccolo warmed, cutting to the chase. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he recognized something.

"That voice, yes I see; you're the one who defeated Raditz. Didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as transmitters." Vegeta tapped his with a smirk. Nappa blinked before he turned to Vegeta.

"The green one is from Namek isn't he?" Nappa guessed, earning a nod from Vegeta.

"Yes he is a Namek. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot," Vegeta mused as Piccolo started to growl and Krillin started yammering.

"You didn't know? Well what a surprise, surely you expected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead give away don't you think? It was you who told Raditz about the Dragon balls, now tell us; where are they?" Vegeta asked with a raise of his brow.

"But no one knows where they are, not for a whole year!" Krillin stated earning a scoff from Nappa.

"Enough, we know the balls are down here! We will find them, with you alive or with you dead. It's your choice, tell us where they are, or you will all be killed," Nappa threatened which sent Gohan and Krillin on edge.

"I want to thank you. Now I know I am from the planet Namek. But this is my planet now, and no one is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off, we're not here to bow down to your demands! We're here to fight!" Piccolo declared, setting into his fighting stance. "So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do,"

"Looks like they won't be giving up, Nappa plant those Saibamen, there should be six left." Vegeta ordered. Nappa nodded, taking out a small vial with six beads. After he planted each one; small big headed green creatures sprouted from the ground, and went wild.

To show off their power, they zoomed around the three warriors and smashed some boulders and rocks with ease before settling back in front of their masters.

It wasn't long before they fight started. After giving a small warm up, both Tien and Chiaotzu along with Yamacha arrived on the scene.

However, while the earth warriors along with the Saiyans were busy with their own squabble, none of them were aware to the oncoming threat heading towards earth.

"Ew! Look how gross those things look!" Bulma stated, sticking out her tongue as she, Roshi, Oolong and Puar sat in front of the T.v watching the fight. This was due to several news stations hovering above the Saiyan and Z-warrior fight, observing them.

A few moments later the ground shook as something crashed right outside of Kame house. Oolong got up to open the door only to yell and slam it shut when a wave of water nearly got in the house. Others were wondering what was going on but waited eerily.

Suddenly, a faint beeping noise was heard which gathered the attention of Bulma to see it was Raditz's scouter. Picking it up and placing it on her ear, she turned to the direction where the arrow was pointing. Once she was now gazing at the door, the scouter started to read numbers that were steadily increasing.

Bulma then realized the scouter was strength reading, and whatever was outside had a power level higher than 1,500. It steadily started to rise, but when it reached higher than 10,000 the scouter malfunctioned and blew up, causing Bulma to scream.

"Bulma what's wrong?" Roshi asked as Bulma's expression was terrified. The girl then stood up and carefully walked towards the door. Roshi and the other two were right behind her, wondering what had her so shook.

The woman finally opened the door to see something she really didn't expect. The ocean was spinning in a vortex, spinning around something. After a few moments, they all could see something rising from out the vortex.

Imagine their shock when it was a young looking man. He was tall and muscular teenager with pale skin, he has bright blue-green and has long black hair that touching his shoulders ( Kh2 appearance but with saiyan touches). He wears a copy of his teacher's armor which is green and black ( bardock' armor) but with a black long sleeve shirt under the armor , a pair of long black pants and white gloves with red armbands on top and red leg bands on each pant leg and a pair of black saiyan boots with green tips. He has a green scouter on his right ear and long red headband on his forehead with calm expression on his face and his tail swishing in the wind behind him as he floated on top of the ocean where his space pod landed.

Bulma's eyes turned into hearts as she stared at the mysterious man, enjoying the eye candy in front of her. Those biceps, that figure! It made her drool a bit, but then it was Roshi who snapped her out of it.

"Hey look! He has one of those scouter things!" Roshi pointed out. Bulma blinked as she gazed harder at the man and noticed he did have a scouter. This instantly told them that he was probably one of the extra Saiyans.

Riku finally opened his eyes, awaking from his year long hibernation. First thing that greeted him was a small house, and beings in front of it. He noticed that the two people he deemed as normal had the same appearance as people from Midgar.

Guessing they were humans he took in their appearance. An old man, who had the power level of 139; he looked to the woman who to see she had the power level of 34. He then noticed the pig wearing clothes and the flying cat. His eyebrow raised before he looked down at his ship, the water still spinning around it.

With a flick of his finger, the pod closed and the water stopped spinning, submerging the pod. He would leave it here for safe keeping, didn't need scientific earthlings poking their nose in it.

Riku popped his neck before he gently touched down on the water, standing on it thanks to Materia; though during the past year he was able to convert his large materia reserves that he gained on Midgar , as thanks from the Midgardians for saving them from the Planet Trade Organization, into Ki, grated he still uses the materia in his system but only as a last resort.

He calmly walked towards the group, still with a impassive face. The midnight haired teen could obviously tell that the earthlings were very scared of him, which he didn't mind. He understood, in a way. After he made it to the beach he continued walking till he was a few feet away from them.

Riku wanted to speak, though he didn't know their language. He doubted they spoke Dissidia , which was the language those of Midgar spoke. He could have his scouter search for the information, but this was a whole planet, and doubted that everyone spoke the same language, so that would take forever.

Seeing his only option, he gave a mental sigh before he calmly walked towards the frozen Bulma. Her eyes remained focused on him, and the others eyes continued to follow his every move, yet they couldn't move themselves. They were way too scared, this was a Saiyan for crying out loud!

Once Riku was close enough he gently grabbed onto a shocked Bulma's chin and whispered, in the language he knew, "Pardon me miss," with that said Riku pressed his lips against a completely utterly shocked flabbergasted Bulma.

The midnight haired teen delve his tongue into her mouth and made contact with the earth women's. It wasn't long before Bulma started to regain her bearings. And instead of pushing Riku away, she kissed him back which surprised him.

Her tongue mingled with his own, both savoring the taste and enjoying the action. It was then when Bulma started to get a little to into it, wrapping her arms around Riku's neck and grinding her pelvis against his crotch , which he was very surprised by this.

While he did enjoy it as the last sexual action he had was with his mates on the last stop before coming here of course , he only wanted to gather information. And he was gathering information, too much information.

The ability Riku was using was a technique he learned from a woman named Ultimica , the kiss of death. However , he was able to switch the effect of the Kiss, turning into the Kiss of Information. The kiss allowed him to gain any information he wanted, but if he held it for too long…he could start receiving the victims memories.

And that's exactly what was happening, Riku was tapping into her recent memories from the past year. He learned that the Dragon balls that he came for were now useless, that two more Saiyans have appeared, and of this…Goku , who he now realized is his former mentor's son and also his surrogate little brother , Kakarot.

Riku then reluctantly pulled away, a string of saliva still connected to their lips. Bulma's eyes were glazed over as she felt dizzy, no doubt from the information she was unknowingly feeding Riku.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and his lustful urges. Riku released Bulma and took a step back before clearing his throat.

"I apologize for my actions, Miss Briefs. I was only trying to gather information. And now that I have it, I will bid you a farewell." Riku gave a polite bow which was so unlike himself, he didn't bow to anyone. But since he did just steal memories that weren't his and not on purpose, he felt obligated to apologize.

Shaking his head, Riku started to float as he had his scouter search for the strongest power levels on the planet. He found them, a total of 7 to be exact , one them was Vegeta and the other one was the idiot brother of one of his mates , Nappa. Closing his eyes and sighed, he charged his energy and blasted off to see what sort of trouble his cousin was causing this time with his mentally challenged saiyan partner.

Bulma broke out of her daze and just witnessed Riku leaving. Her fingers made their way up to her lips where she gave a very small giddy smile. That man was a really good kisser.

Riku had a calm look on his face as he flew. He would glance at his passing surroundings from time to time, noting how similar Midgar and Earth were alike. Though Earth had more urban and technological cities than Midgar did. He knew this as he passed a couple of cities.

Sometime after Riku's pod near Kame House

Crash landed near a mountain lake far away from civilization in a forest were six deep craters each deeper than the last which scared the animals away from them after the tremors. Each crater contains six pods which has six sleeping female saiyans inside them .

After What would seem like a moment,

One by one the pods start to open with feminine arms come out first , then legs , AND finally a full body dressed in female saiyan armor with tails wrapped around their waists, and scouter on their faces .

Coming out the first pod is a young woman around Riku's age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down. She wears a black and yellow shoulder less armor ( Picture in her in her Battle outfit from DxD except it's Saiyan armor and not all black with a cross ) that holds her large breasts in place with black shorts , she wears a pair of long black opera gloves on each on hand and a long pair of high heel boots with yellow tips . She has a red scouter on the right side of her face with a cheerful, carefree, upbeat, and enthusiastic expression and her tail unwrapped waving behind her happily as she looked around the area , she was in while stretching and floating in the air after coming out of the concealed pod . Her Name is Irina Shidou.

Standing behind her is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

Her battle attire is her Saiyan armor, which consists of a black and yellow, skin-tight similar to Irina's ,short sleeved unitard with yellow pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots with yellow tips, all of which are adorned with straps. On her face is a blue scouter with a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, her tail which is unwrapped from her waist moving calmly as she checks her surroundings with her scouter as her arms were crossed underneath her breasts pushing them up a bit . Her name is Xenovia , She is Irina's partner.

Next to her is another young, attractive woman around the same age as Riku with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

She wears a black and yellow armor with strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, yellow shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots with yellow tips. On her face was yellow scouter with a bored look as her tail was still wrapped around her waist and her arms crossed on her chest . This woman's name is Raynare , Nappa's baby sister.

Beside this beauty was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violent eyes . She has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts).

She wears a Shoulder Saiyan armor version of the Magical girl from DxD (picture sharratt's armor but with the same color of Serafall's usual outfit)

She has a pink scouter on her face with a cheerful and a childlike personality as her tail was released from her waist waving cutely as she looked around the new planet they were with childlike wonder. The girl's name is Serafall Leviathan.

To her left was a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

She wears a short dark teal and yellow shoulder less saiyan armor that show her midriff with light blue accents with a pair of dark teal shorts. She carries brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds medicine to heal her follow saiyan sisters and mate), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern with yellow. On her face was a dark teal scouter as she has a extremely shy, and innocent look as she looked around the place with her unraveled tail waving around in a shy like matter. This princess's name is Asia Argento, she is the medic , healer , cook and defense member of the team.

And standing in the side was a young woman with similar look to bulla from GT but has purple hair tied in a ponytail with a medium-sized bang hanging by the right side of her face and blue eyes.

She wears a purple and yellow upper loose saiyan armor like a sports bra that exposes her midriff and belly button with a pair of black shorts , a pair of white gloves and a white pair of boots with yellow tips. She has a purple scouter with a frown on her face as she glances at the area with her arms crossed and her tail firmly wrapped around her waist . This stern looking female name is Bra ( Think Alternative Universe )

These six are part of New Team Bardock ( in Remembrance of the mentor , future mother-in law and their team that had fallen to the Planet Trade Organization's Leader) and they are also Riku's mates.

Each of them a have a power level of 50,000 (yes including asia) while Riku has a power level of 70,000. , but was just suppressed should they release their full power , they can take on the organization and win .

As they continue scan around the area, Xenovia's scouter picked up a signal that was soon followed by the other members of the team with her, right after her scouter started to beep.

" I found an energy level that's fading fast while others clashing with levels similar to Raditz's" Said Xenovia with calm expression on her face as looked to her left.

" Yeah I found it too , do you think that one of them could be Kakarot ? " Irina asked with a curious look as she remembers that when they were little that they use to babysit him while his parents were away .

" No, the one I picked up a while ago is similar but it is not Kakarot. "

" His son perhaps then ? " Serafall asked cutely.

" Yes, I sense it too and it's definitely Kakarot's son , Gohan. "Asia said shyly.

" And that's not all , they are now two humans and one namekian, the other human was killed due a suicidal Saibamen." Bra said seriously as she glared at the area where she sensed the fight is coming from , much to the girls surprise since she hardly said a word when they got here.

" It's gets even worse. " Raynare said gaining everyone's attention.

( play Troops from Dissidia 012)

" What's wrong Raynare ?"

" My idiot of an older brother is here along with the so-called Prince of Saiyans." Raynare said seriously with a smirk on her face as she has a bone to pick with them especially Nappa.

Everyone's expression turned serious including Asia as they remember the arrogant Prince especially when he and his father stole what was rightfully Riku's and his father.

Along with how Vegeta's father injured and exiled a fellow saiyan , whose children was almost murdered but luckily they were able to save the baby girl , who is now a woman and is Riku's other mate , her name is Lena, who is still in Midgar living a happy live thanks to them and Riku. However , She will be join them shortly once they make contact with her about the situation.

However they weren't able to save her and brother. They know whose fault it was along with many other worse things , that they can think of which causes them to clutched their fist in anger at those horrible memories. It's to say that they dislike Vegeta is understatement.

" Than we have to stop them , and save those people and Kakarot's child before the situation becomes dire." Bra said while coming out of deep thought which got their attention as they nodded in agreement that the two ruthless saiyans need to be stopped

before it's too late.

" Xenovia what's their coordinates ?" Bra asked taking command of the rescue mission.

"100 miles northeast from here,and right now the Saibamen are destroyed along with the Namekian and two of the humans dead , while Kakarot's son and a small male human remains alive." Xenovia stated as she calculated and records the fight's location and what's happening over with a slight surprise look on her face , much to everyone's shock of bad it was.

"What?! That means Gohan is in danger we got to help him now!" Irina exclaims with concern as she was worried about her little nephew along with everyone else as they too were worried about him.

" My thoughts exactly, how long will it takes us to get there ? " Bra asked as she looked at the blue haired woman.

" One hour maybe two, but if we travel at high speed, we should make it in lesser time." Xenovia said with determination in her eyes wanting to save her nephew more than anything.

" Then what are we waiting for let's go already."Raynare said impatiently with an annoyed look on her face, which makes Asia and Irina nodding in agreement at her wanting to get there as soon as possible.

" Yeah ! Let's save Go-tan ! " Serafall says childishly as she twirls around in excitement, ready to beat the bad guys and also to save her adorable little nephew from them.

" Right , Xenovia lead the way." Bra stated to her calm teammate.

" Understood." Xenovia confirmed as she puts a burst of dark blue energy and then took off to the designated location which was so followed by the rest of her team in their respective of energy that was the same color as their scouter.

Look out Vegeta and Nappa , New Team Bardock is coming for you and it won't be pretty !

Found out next time on Shadow Saiyan !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Diverse of Cerberus

Last Time On: Shadow Saiyan

( play Troops from Dissidia 012)

" What's wrong Raynare ?"

" My idiot of an older brother is here along with the so-called Prince of Saiyans." Raynare said seriously with a smirk on her face as she has a bone to pick with them especially Nappa.

Everyone's expression turned serious including Asia as they remember the arrogant Prince especially when he and his father stole what was rightfully Riku's and his father.

Along with how Vegeta's father injured and exiled a fellow saiyan , whose children was almost murdered but luckily they were able to save the baby girl , who is now a woman and is Riku's other mate , her name is Lena, who is still in Midgar living a happy live thanks to them and Riku. However , She will be join them shortly once they make contact with her about the situation.

However they weren't able to save her and brother. They know whose fault it was along with many other worse things , that they can think of which causes them to clutched their fist in anger at those horrible memories. It's to say that they dislike Vegeta is understatement.

" Than we have to stop them , and save those people and Kakarot's child before the situation becomes dire." Bra said while coming out of deep thought which got their attention as they nodded in agreement that the two ruthless saiyans need to be stopped

before it's too late.

" Xenovia what's their coordinates ?" Bra asked taking command of the rescue mission.

"100 miles northeast from here,and right now the Saibamen are destroyed along with the Namekian and two of the humans dead , while Kakarot's son and a small male human remains alive." Xenovia stated as she calculated and records the fight's location and what's happening over with a slight surprise look on her face , much to everyone's shock of bad it was.

"What?! That means Gohan is in danger we got to help him now!" Irina exclaims with concern as she was worried about her little nephew along with everyone else as they too were worried about him.

" My thoughts exactly, how long will it takes us to get there ? " Bra asked as she looked at the blue haired woman.

" One hour maybe two, but if we travel at high speed, we should make it in lesser time." Xenovia said with determination in her eyes wanting to save her nephew more than anything.

" Then what are we waiting for let's go already."Raynare said impatiently with an annoyed look on her face, which makes Asia and Irina nodding in agreement at her wanting to get there as soon as possible.

" Yeah ! Let's save Go-tan ! " Serafall says childishly as she twirls around in excitement, ready to beat the bad guys and also to save her adorable little nephew from them.

" Right , Xenovia lead the way." Bra stated to her calm teammate.

" Understood." Xenovia confirmed as she puts a burst of dark blue energy and then took off to the designated location which was so followed by the rest of her team in their respective of energy that was the same color as their scouter.

Meanwhile

(Play March from Dissidia)

After gathering information from the sexy Bulma Briefs, We find Riku flying toward his destination until his scouter beeper picking up six new power levels that has landed and heading his way ,which causes him to stop in midair.

" Huh ? ... there's power levels of fifty thousand and rising coming toward my direction from the northeast. " Riku said after pausing his energy to see what his scouter discovered.

" Could one of them be Kakarot ? , No... it's impossible to receive a power level at over thirty thousand in short amount of time and the scouter says six energy levels are coming this way , not one." Riku said as he entered in deep thought with his arms crossed over his chest.

" It only means one thing , that they finally arrived." Riku stated happily with smile on his face after uncrossing his arms with his tail unraveled swishing in a happy- matter to hear that his mates are here.

" I guess that means I have to tell them about Bulma , but knowing them Irina , Serafall and Asia excited to hear that they have another sister , while Bra , Raynare and Xenovia want to interrogate Bulma about her feelings for me. Oh well I'll deal with that when the time comes. I'll just flare up my energy to let them know that I'm here , in cased they didn't know that already , which I doubt they did." Riku sighed as he suddenly burst out his dark green ki energy around him that was big enough for saiyans with scouters and people who can sense energy to find a power level over sixty thousand and rising , not far from their location.

The other members of New Team Bardock.

( play Zidane's Theme from Dissidia)

As they were flying fast under the sun , while touching the clouds , their scouters beeped repeatedly to let them know that a large power level is rising just up ahead which causes them to halt much to their shock.

" This power level could it be ..." Bra said with a shocked look on her face.

" It can only mean one thing." Xenovia said as she too was stunned about what's a few distance away from them.

" Hehehe it means Riku-tan is here to play with us !" Serafall said in a sing-song voice as she giggled happily with her tail swishing back and forth playfully.

" ufufufu so our sexy mate has arrived huh ? , maybe I should award him later, ufufufu ." Raynare said lustfully with a deep blush on her face and her hands pressed on her cheeks as rubs her thighs together as she was dripping wet with her sexual fluids spilling out of her hot slit as she thinks about Riku and other naughty things, which causes her to moan softly a bit and her nipples on her breasts to harden at such thoughts , much to everyone's blush as they were thinking the same thing.

" So do you know where he is , Xenovia ? " Irina asked after coming out of her thoughts which were XXX-rated much to her inner pleasure and embarrassment as she was getting hornier by the minute.

" He is about two miles to three miles away south from here." Xenovia said with a blush on her face as she used her scouter to locate their mate , while thinking of something hentai involving role playing .

" There where we are heading." Bra stated with soft expression than her usual frown on her face as She was thinking about being dominated in a series of sexual positions by her lover, such as : Missionary , 69 , Doggy-style , Cowgirl-style and so on , which was causing her to create a dark wet spot on her private area as her eyes were darken with lust , love ,and desire and her nipples are seeping out of her armor , much to her moans.

Asia and Serfall nodded in agreement to Bra's statement with blushes on their face well softly moaning Riku's name repeatedly as they too are wet and want to mate with their saiyan male as the women of Riku take off at hyper speed to catch up him and to have satisfy their lustful needs with their chosen male

It's just so happens none these Saiyan females wear bras or panties underneath their armor because they don't see the need to and doesn't feel right to them.

" Think that should be enough to let them know where I am but get the feeling that they will be more than happy to see me if that shiver I felt earlier has any to go by." Riku stated as he subdued his energy to a normal level.

No sooner than later , he was tackled by six multicolored blurs , which he knows what they were or rather who they are.

After getting his bearings back , he looked down to see his mates hugging him tightly with their breasts pressed on different parts of his body as he smiled at them gently.

" Irina - chan , Xeon - chan, Ray - chan , Sera - chan, Asia - chan , Bra -chan ." Riku said softly as he greeting them with his handsome pretty boy smile which causes them to blush every time when they are with him.

" Riku-kun ! " The Saiyan ladies called happy to see their mate and lover as their tails wrapped around him in loving matter.

" I missed you guys too and I promised to never leave your side again . " Riku chuckled then said last part softly to them as he kissed their foreheads and hugged them tightly which causes them to snuggle and press their hot , sexy bodies against him more enjoying the hug.

Meanwhile with the superiority complex prince and his retarded face ass partner

We find Vegeta sitting on a huge boulder in boredom while watching Nappa beating up poor defenseless Gohan ... and Krillen after having Piccolo, Yamacha, and Tien killed.

Nappa was having the time of his life like a gorilla at the zoo. When all of the sudden, Vegeta's scouter beeped rapidly picking up new power levels higher than his own from fifty thousand to seventy thousand and raising from seven individuals approaching this area much to his shock knowing who those people are and that they are royalty screwed.

" Nappa stop ! " Vegeta said urgently getting the brute of saiyan's attention as he hold back a punch while he held krillen's gi shirt tightly in his hand.

" Aw but why Vegeta I was having so much fun ." Nappa complained

Vegeta said nothing as he was glancing around him in a frightened manner which causes Nappa to worried a bit , never seen the Prince so scared or scared of anything for that matter.

" Why would they be here now of all times ... unless... " Vegeta thought worriedly while on his guard.

" Hey Vegeta is something wrong ? " Nappa asked in concerned after he dropped the bald monk next to young saiyan hybrid , who is unconscious at the moment.

" Of course that idiot Raditz ! He must transmitted what the namekian said about the Dragon Balls existence to not just but other people in the area of galaxy with scouters. That fool he should have just keyed in our location instead of the entire galaxy !

That traitor is lucky that he is already dead or else I'll kill him myself ! No one betrays the mighty Vegeta and gets away with it ! " Vegeta ignoring Nappa's question though in realization and angrily about the mess they're in because of one traitorous saiyan.

" Vegeta ? "

" Their coming Nappa with power levels stronger than ours ."

" What ?! That's impossible ! Maybe your scouter is broken or it could be kakarot using a multiple technique like that triclops from before ? "

" Nappa use your brain for once ! Why would Kakarot use a multiply technique when it divides the user's power and weakens him ?! "


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone ! I updated the poll ! Check it out !

Riku Nohara


End file.
